Le jeu de la bouteille
by Eurys
Summary: Cela avait débuté comme une énième nuit a boire et rire dans une taverne. Mais un simple jeu avait tout fait déraper, au grand damne ou au grand bonheur d'un de nos mousquetaires.
1. Défi

_Voila une nouvelle fanfic sur mon éternel fandom chéri, The musketeers!_

 _L'idée m'est venue pour une des nuits du FoF, le principe : écrire un texte en 1h sur le thème : bisou._

 _Par contre j'ai pas mal dépassé le temps pour celle ci, elle a dut me prendre dans les 2h étales sur 3 jours XD_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **LE JEU DE LA BOUTEILLE**_

...

...

L'air empestait l'alcool et la sueur. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps quand les quatre hommes avaient décidé de se réunir une énième fois pour se rincer le gosier au nom du roi, de l'honneur, des femmes ou dieu sait quoi d'autre. Ils n'avaient pas temps besoin de raison, deux sous et une bonne compagnie suffisaient amplement à satisfaire leurs besoin. Un troisième sous pour s'offrir une belle compagnie le temps d'une nuit et chacun d'eux repartait en homme heureux.

Ils s'étaient installés dans un coin et depuis enchaînaient les verres, pour se désaltérer ou pour un pari. Les trois savaient qu'il ne servait à rien de défier Athos temps qu'il était sobre, ce mousquetaire avait une descente digne d'un diable d'ivrogne , mais une fois embrumé dans l'alcool il était alors plus aisé à battre. Ce n'était jamais long, en une heure le plus ténébreux des trois aurait englouti le contenu d'une bouteille, eux étaient à peine à la moitié de la leur. Le feu de la cheminé rependait une chaleur bienvenu en ce début d'hiver, Aramis l'observa distraitement alors qu'Athos et Porthos tentaient de savoir qui des deux viderait son pichet le plus rapidement. D'Artagnan lui avait déjà été battu deux fois, il ne se risquait plus pour une troisième fois.

Le temps passa en plaisanteries et en jeux. Les cartes étaient leur principale passe-temps et ils profitaient d'être encore sobres pour savoir y jouer correctement. Quoique cela n'était pas utile, sobre ou pas Porthos savait toujours cacher des cartes dans sa manche et les jouer au moment précis, s'attirant l'indignation d'un Aramis qui perdait continuellement pensant avoir le meilleur jeu.

Cela devait faire 3 heures qu'ils buvaient et beuglaient et la fatigue de la journée ainsi que la boisson se faisant maintenant ressentir. Chacun devrait bientôt rentrer à la garnison mais rien ne pressait, se présenter le matin jusqu' au soir, c'était là leurs seule et continuelle obligation. En attendant ils profitaient de la nuit !

« _Vous jouez à un jeu ? Demanda D'Artagnan.

_Plus de carte ! Supplia exagérément Aramis. Si c'est pour me faire plumer par ce bougre je me retire. »

Porthos fit une moue, il espérait bien gagner encore quelques sous pour cette nuit.

« _On n'a qu'à trouver autre chose, suggérât-il.

_Le jeu de la bouteille, annonça Athos.

_En cela nous avons aucune chance face à toi, ria Porthos.

_Je ne parle pas de cela. »

Athos se redressa et attrapa le cadavre d'une bouteille vidée précédemment. Il dégagea le centre de la table et l'y déposa.

« _Nous allons faire tourner cette bouteille, celui qu'elle pointera du goulot sera forcé de faire ou dire quelque chose que lui dictera la personne qu'elle désignera de l'autre côté. Est-ce clair ?

Ses compagnons se regardèrent, suspicieux et en même temps intéressé. Porthos sourit de toutes ses dents, c'était le genre de jeu qu'il affectionnait. Qu'ad ils hochèrent tous la tète Athos attrapa la bouteille de mauvaise liqueur qu'il avait sifflé une heure plus tôt et dans un geste sec, la fit tournoyer.

Les autres hommes l'observaient, attendant qu'elle désigne le premier joueur, ou plutôt victime de ce jeu, car les quatre hommes étaient tous d'accord sur un point sans qu'ils ne le sachent, ils ne ménageront pas leurs compagnons, ah ça non.

La bouteille ralentie et s'arrêta.

Trois des mousquetaires souriaient alors que le quatrième sentait les ennuis à plein nez.

Porthos sourit sournoisement, là c'était bien sa chance et il avait exactement comment gêner à l'extrême sa victime.

_Alors … ,Porthos fit mine de réfléchir, son sourire toujours sur les lèvres. Dit moi Athos, cela fait combien de temps que Sylvie vient en cachette le soir à la caserne ?

Le sourire de pothos s'agrandit encore plus si cela était possible et ses deux autres compagnons eurent la même réaction. Si Athos pensait qu'il avait été discret il s'était fortement fourvoyé, leurs allés et venus a lui et la jeune femme n'étaient pas passés inaperçus et ils pouvaient, pour le moins honnêtement lui tirer les vers du nez.

Athos haussa les sourcils et ses amis purent discerner une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas diraient qu'il était bien peu réactif mais pour cet homme le plus souvent inexpressif un tel changement était digne d'une tournée.

« _Comment le savez-vous ?

_Ici n'est pas la question, répond.»

Le mousquetaire fit la moue, il était l'instigateur de ce jeu et se faisait bien flageller, il aurait mieux fait de continuer à boire …

« _Deux mois à peu près, avoua Athos dans un soupir. »

Ses compagnons rirent a l'aveux et à la tête d'Athos mais chacun d'eux lui donna une tape sur l'épaule ou la main, le visage souriant.

« _On est heureux pour toi tu sais, dit d'Artagnan.

_Et non nous ne dirons rien à Tréville », ajouta rapidement Porthos.

Athos soupira de plus belle mais un fin sourire orna ses lèvres, preuve que son exaspération était plus feinte que réelle.

« _Bien, continuons ! » lança Porthos de sa voix grave. Et il refit tournoyer la bouteille d'un mouvement moins souple qu'Athos précédemment.

Cette fois la victime était …

Aramis !

Le mousquetaire rejeta la tête en arrière, indigné mais ne dit rien, attendant que d'Artagnan parle.

Le gascon allait prendre la parole quand Athos, à côté de lui l'empoigna et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Et vue l'expression de d'Artagnan, il craignait le pire.

« _Attend ! Il n'a pas le doit de t'influencer, tenta Aramis.

_Personne n'avait décrété cela, » dit Athos en retrouvant sa place.

D'Artagnan, d'ordinaire le plus calme et moins sournois des quatre arborait maintenant un sourire qui concurrençait celui de Porthos il y a quelques minutes, et celui ne lui plaisait pas, mais pas du tout. Le gascon rougit légèrement avant de dire d'une voix assure :

_Aramis, embrasse Porthos.

Aramis n'eut pas de réaction. Le bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés il ne parvenait pas a savoir s'il avait bien entendu ou s'il commençait a devenir malentendant. Mais non, c'était bien cela. Et c'est Athos qui lui avait donné cette idée, mais quel idiot ! Il lança un regard noir a l'homme qui l'ignora superbement, absorbé par la nouvelle bouteille qu'il avait demandé.

_Tu n'as pas le choix, Aramis. Dit calmement d'Artagnan. _Et moi je n'ai pas mon mot à dire peut-être ? Lança Porthos .

_Non plus. C'est le jeu, conclu le gascon en riant.

Aramis soupira et se tourna vers le métis assis à côté de lui. Cela ne devait être qu'un jeu, un moment de plaisanterie entre ivrognes mais cela le gênait plus que tout, jeu ou pas. Le regard des deux hommes se croisa avant de se séparer. Face à lui, il avait un parfait point de vue sur les lèvres charnues du métis. Aramis se mordit la lèvre, prêt à se lancer quand Porthos lui passa une main dans la nuque et l'attira contre lui. La respiration d'Aramis se bloqua une seconde. Les lèvres du métis lui paraissaient aussi douces que celle d'une femme, lui qui les avaient imaginés rêches. Il passa un bras dans son dos et répondit au métis. Ils se séparèrent quelque secondes après, sans un regard de plus. Le silence s'étira alors qu'aucun des deux ne prit la parole, absorbés dans un pichet de vin ou un morceau de pain.

Athos aurait préféré un acte plus enflammé mais il se contenterait de cela, il jeta un coup d'œil au gascon, le pauvre ne savait plus où se mettre. Décidé que la situation n'était plus au jeu il vida le reste de la dernière bouteille équitablement entre les quatre verres.

« _au premier qui le vide, et ensuite on rentre. » Annonça-t-il.

Porthos remporta la partie. Suivi de près d'Athos, Aramis et d'Artagnan qui n'était pas du tout fait pour l'exercice.

Apres avoir payé leurs consommations les quatre hommes se dirigèrent vers la sortie, titubants.

Profitant que Porthos et d'Artagnan se furent éloigné Aramis empoigna Athos qui venait de sortir de la taverne et l'entraina dans une ruelle adjacente, le plaquant contre le mur.

« _Qu est ce qui t'as pris ?! » chuchota Aramis.

Dans l'obscurité de la ruelle Athos ne pouvait distinguer les traits de l'autre mousquetaire mais durant toutes leurs années de services communs il n'avait jamais entendu une telle colère quand sa voix. Il avait vraiment été loin sur ce coup.

« _Je ne faisais que t'aider, répondu tranquillement Aramis. Moi qui m'attendait a des remerciements, rajouta-t-il avec humour.

_Je ne t'ai pas fait de confidence pour que tu ailles te jouer de moi avec dès que l'occasion se présente. Et en utilisant d'Artagnan ! »

Athos commençait a être exaspéré du comportement de son ami. Quand il s'agissait de courtiser ces dames et faire le joli cœur il était maitre en la matière mais dès qu'il fallait entre un peu plus sérieux il s'y prenait aussi bien qu'un gaucher.

« _Ecoute bien Aramis. On pourrait mourir demain. Tu n'obtiendras rien si tu ne te brules pas les ailes. Je t'ai offert un baiser. Si tu veux plus, à toi de l'obtenir. »

Et il planta là son compagnon pour rattraper les autres.

Aramis resta là.

Il effleura doucement sa lèvre de ses doigts, se remémorant ce qu'il avait fait et soupira.

Foutu Athos.

* * *

 _..._

 _Et voila, J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas a laisser une reviews ca fait vraiment plaisir !_

 _Au départ j'étais partie sur un OS mais en l'écrivant j'ai vraiment eu envie de faire 1ou 2 chapitres en plus. Je ne sais pas si je le ferais ou quand, mais je laisse la fin de l'histoire ouverte à une possible suite_


	2. Tentation

Eh bien a ma grande surprise le chapitre 2 est sorti plus vite que je ne le pensais ! J'espère que ça plaira au peu de lecteur du fandom qui aime le slash ~

Merci aux nuit du FoF qui m'ont poussés a la création de cette histoire ou je ne l'aurais jamais fait XD Le principe des nuits : écrire une histoire en 1h sur un thème donné. Voila l'histoire pour le thème Jurer, écris en a peut près 2h

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

...

Tentation

...

Un soleil de plomb se levait sur Paris, l'été était à peine entamé que la populace crevait de chaud, essayant de se réfléchir au moindre point d'eau un tant soit peu potable.

Les jours étaient passés à la caserne des mousquetaires du roi depuis la fameuse nuit à la taverne. Enfin fameuse elle ne l'était pas tant que cela, si ce n'était dans l'esprit d'une seule personne, une personne qui s'était retrouvé confronté à ses propres désirs et tourments. Tout cela de la faute d'un ivrogne grincheux ! Mais il n'avait pu en tenir rigueur à Athos longtemps…

Il fallait qu'il se l'avoue… il avait aimé ce moment.

Il avait aimé sentir les lèvres du métis sur les siennes, les gouttant timidement. Le pire était qu'il en avait encore envie ! Il voulait sentir l'odeur de cuir qui émanait de Porthos, être irrité de sa barbe bouclée.

Aramis soupira en nettoyant les pièces de son fusil.

Il ferait mieux de ne rien espérer du tout. Ce n'était qu'un moment, fugace et rapide et surtout Porthos l'avait fait plus ou moins sous la contrainte. Comment réagirait-il s'il lui avouait que lui, son compagnon de toujours avait envie de recommencer.

Et avait envie de bien plus encore.

Le Mieux était d'oublier. Peu importe ce qu'Athos lui avait dit il ne se risquerait pas à perdre l'amitié de Porthos, même s'il devait en souffrir le temps que son cœur se guérisse.

Il interrompit ses sombres pensés quand un messager royal pénétra dans la cour. Treville avait une nouvelle mission sur les bras, à voir a qui incombera cette tâche.

_Tu l'as vu ? demanda d'Artagnan en venant s'assoir à ses côtés. Peut-être que nous allons enfin bouger, je commence à rouiller à ne rien faire !

Aramis fit un soupir exagéré, souriant a l'incroyable envie d'aventure de la jeunesse.

-Profite du calme, si tu veux un conseil. A vouloir combattre contre vents et marées tu tomberas un jour dans un fossé dont tu ne te relèveras pas.

D'artagnan n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le capitaine de Treville sorti sur la rambarde de l'étage, appelant ceux qui était désormais considérés comme les quatre indéfectibles mousquetaires.

D'Artagnan se hâta de grimper les étages alors qu Aramis remontait rapidement et efficacement l'arme qu'il venait de rendre aussi propre que je jour de son acquisition. Une fois fait il la bloqua dans sa ceinture et se rendit là ou son supérieur l'attendait surement.

Et où se trouvait peut-être une autre personne qu'il essayait d'éviter.

… … … … …

Les quatre hommes avaient enfourchés leurs chevaux aussi vite sorti de l'office de leurs supérieurs et ils prirent la direction de la Champagne ou leur roi les avaient envoyé. Il en avait pour deux jours allé et deux retour si tout se passait pour le mieux. Ils devaient servir d'escorte au duc de Champagne, celui-ci étant sujet à menaces depuis qu'il avait rejoint le roi dans la politique de combat du protestantisme.

Rien de bien nouveau en somme.

Les deux premiers jours étaient les plus tranquilles pour les quatre hommes car bien qu'ils étaient en mission rien ne les empêchait de parler librement et se gaver de vin le soir. Cependant quand le duc serait leur protégé ils devront essayer de se tenir un minimum, et cela, c'était bien moins drôle.

La journée commençait à décliner, les derniers rayons rougis du soleil éclairaient l'horizon et les quatre amis décidèrent de s'arrêter à la première auberge pour la nuit.

Athos descendit en premier et réserva les deux chambres qu'ils se partageaient habituellement.

Ils y posèrent leurs peu d'affaires, confièrent les cheveux et s'attablèrent a une des table pour prendre une dîner bien mérité sur les frais de leur supérieur.

C'étaient ces moments qu'ils préféraient, avec les bonnes vieilles escarmouches contre les gardes presque incapables du cardinal. Et quelques nuits avec des femmes également.

Les bières coulèrent cette fois à la place du vin, ils passaient en Champagne demain, et cette terre leur offrira un bien meilleur vin que la piquette qu'avait ce village à offrir. Ils s'arrêtèrent avant de tomber ivre mort, la gueule de bois ce sera pour leur retour à Paris. Aramis fut le premier à se lever pour partir se coucher. Légèrement ivre et l'esprit ailleurs il ne remarqua pas le regard d'ébène qui le suivit alors qu'il montait les marche pour retrouver son lit de fortune.

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se partager les chambres de la même façon, Athos et d'Artagnan dans l'une, Aramis et Porthos dans l'autre.

Quand le métis parti dormir il découvrit le corps de son ami, profondément endormis dans leur lit. A cause de la chaleur il avait repoussé le drap avec lequel il s'était couvert et la chemise qu'il portait lui collait à la peau. Il dormait sur le ventre, un bras par-dessus sa tête, l'autre pendant dans le vide.

Sa respiration s'accéléra soudainement et il détourna les yeux, s'occupant de se déchausser et enlever son habit de cuir pour rester en simple chemise lui aussi.

Il prit place essayant de ne pas frôler son ami endormi, selon sa conscience pour ne pas l'éveiller, mais une partie de lui, lui disait que ce n'était pas uniquement pour cette raison.

Il se coucha dos à son ami, espérant vite trouver le sommeil.

Un frisson le parcouru.

La tête d'Aramis était tournée de son côté et il pouvait sentir le léger souffle régulier du mousquetaire lui frôler la nuque, lui envoyant des frissons dans l'échine. Ce souffle l'empêcha de trouver de sommeil, peu importe la position qu'il prenait il n'arrivait pas à s'y soustraire .

Porthos souffla, irrité et épuisé. Irrité car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, il avait passé des années à partager les chambre d'auberges avec Aramis, pourquoi cette fois cela le dérangeait ?

Il se tourna lentement, et s'allongé sur le côté. Mais cette fois face à Aramis. Il ne bougea pas, se contentant d'observer ce minois de coquet sur lequel il aimait le charrier, cette moustache si bien entretenue qui était froissées par le tissue de l'oreiller, Ses boucles châtains qu'il devinait douces s'il y passait les mains. Il dégluti bruyamment en voyant le cheminement de ses pensées, bon sang que lui arrivait-il ?

Il se releva sur un bras, décidé à se lever pour prendre de l'air et se changer les idées mais s'arrêta net a peine assis. De sa hauteur il avait une point de vu parfait sur le dos de son ami mais surtout sur cette chute de rein qu'il trouvait oh combien sensuelle, et qui se terminait par une paire de fesse finement galbés qui feraient jurer un saint.

Sa salive se bloqua.

Inconsciemment il leva la main et comme au ralenti, la poser doucement au creux du dos de son ami. Sa chemise était un peu humide de transpiration mais au lieu de trouver cela répugnant il le trouva encore plus beau, moulé ainsi dans son habit. Il la remonta doucement, effleurant à peine, ayant avant tout peur de réveiller l'endormi. Il senti l'omoplate gauche sous ses doigts, atteignit l'épaule et délicatement dégagea les cheveux qui couvraient une partie de son visage.

Son cœur s'emballa.

IL venait d'avoir une idée, une idée saugrenue et indigne mais elle était si tentante. Il se débâtit avec lui-même des secondes durant qui lui semblèrent des minutes et craqua. Sans faire de bruit il se rapprocha du visage de son ami et se figea avant d'attendre son but, des doutes entourant encore son esprit. Puis finalement il céda a son impulsion et doucement posa ses lèvres ses celles délicatement roses de son vis-à-vis.

Morbleu ce touché lui avant tant manqué…

Il eut envie de l'approfondir, comme il en avait eu envie à la taverne il y a plusieurs jours mais n'osa pas de peur de réveiller Aramis. A la place il resta immobile à parsemer sa bouche de légers baisers mais l'instant ne dura pas et il se retira vivement quand celui-ci fit un lever mouvement de la tête.

Sa respiration s'emballa. Oh bon dieu que faisait-il … .

Il se leva vivement, l'esprit tourbillonnant et prit à peine le temps de se chausser qu'il quitta la chambre prestement sans faire cas d'être discret. Il dévala les escaliers et poussa prestement les battants de la porte pour se retrouver dans l'air sec et humide de la nuit d'été.

Son souffle était toujours saccadé et il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, des pensées contraires se débattaient dans son esprit et il n'avait qu'une envie, les faire taire. Il avait eu des pensés déplacées sur celui qui était son ami depuis des années, il l'avait embrassé alors qu'il dormait. Il avait trahis toute la confiance que l'homme avait mis en lui … .

Il rentra, prit une bouteille de vin et ressortir tout aussi vite pour se poser sur un banc de bois adossé à l'établissement. Il prit gorgé après gorgé, rasade après rasade et rapidement son esprit s'effaça, pour laisser place à un espace brumeux.

Un bruit de pas résonna.

La porte s'ouvrit pour faire place à celui qui inconsciemment avait mené à cette situation.

Aramis, encore débraillé et étourdi de sommeil se plaça face à lui, un regard interrogateur qui s'intensifia quand il avisa la bouteille.

* * *

 _Et voila! Je crois que la suite viendra aussi pour une nuit du FoF en espérant qu'un bon thème arrive_

 _N'hésitez pas a laisser un commentaire ça me ferait très plaisir ^^_


End file.
